In recent years, with the explosive spread of portable information terminals sometimes known as PDAs (portable digital assistants) and portable telephones, an increasing number of devices incorporate a compact digital camera apparatus employing an image sensor. When such a digital camera apparatus is miniaturized using an image sensor with a relatively small image-sensing area, its optical system, including one or more lenses, also needs to be miniaturized accordingly.
To achieve focusing or zooming, an actuation arrangement of some type must be included in the confined volume of such a miniature camera to drive movement of the camera lens element along the optical axis. As the camera lens element is small, the actuation arrangement must be capable of providing precise actuation over a correspondingly small range of movement. At the same time it is desired that the actuator arrangement is itself compact given the desire for miniaturization of the camera apparatus as a whole. In practical terms, these points limit the types of actuation arrangement which can be applied. Similar considerations apply to actuation arrangements for a wide range of other small objects.
Whilst most of the existing cameras rely on variations of the well-known electric-coil motor, a number of other actuation arrangements have been proposed as small drive units for the lens system. Such other actuation arrangements may include transducers based on piezoelectric, electrostrictive or magnetostrictive material, commonly referred to as electro-active devices and one example is an actuator comprising a curved structure of helically coiled piezoelectric bender tape as disclosed in WO-01/47041 which may be used as an actuator for a camera lens as described in WO-02/103451.
Another type of actuation arrangement which has been proposed uses SMA material as an actuator. The SMA actuator is arranged on heating to drive movement of the camera lens element. Actuation may be achieved by control of the temperature of the SMA actuator over an active temperature range in which the SMA actuator changes between martensite and austenite phases in which the stress and strain of the SMA actuator changes. At low temperatures the SMA actuator is in the martensite phase, whereas at high temperatures the SMA actuator transforms into the austenite phase which induces a deformation causing the SMA actuator to contract. The temperature of the SMA actuator may be changed by selectively passing a current through the SMA actuator to heat it causing the phase change. The phase change occurs over a range of temperature due to the statistical spread of transition temperature in the SMA crystal structure. The SMA actuator is arranged so that the contraction drives movement of the movable element.
The use of SMA material as an actuator for a small object such as the camera lens element of a miniature camera provides the advantages of being intrinsically linear, providing a high power per unit mass, being a low cost commodity item and being a relatively small component.